1000 Miles to Christmas
by UberHyperFangirl
Summary: The story of when Isaak Braginski, AKA Northern Siberia, met the love of his life, Peter Kirkland. Witness the birth of a love story that might just rival that of Isaak's parents, Ivan and Francis Braginski. Sealand/OC.


So I was looking over my count for my two one shots with Isaak and Sealand...and I realized you guys missed out on this one! These two are surprisingly popular both here and on DA so I figured it may be a year late for but this would be perfect to post up while getting passed some nasty writer's block in Light in the Darkness. It's pretty much how they met along with a few jokes on how Isaak accidentally turned out a lot like Sweden leading to the idea of pairing him with Peter. I actually researched maps big time and thought hard on how to make it 1000 miles while listening to I'm Going to Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers AND 1000 Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

The whole idea was from the France I co-own Isaak with and went something like this:

Me: I just got the mental image of Isaak making his Christmas list and all it says is 'Your son as my wife'. XD And Finland looks at it going '...Hell no!' XD  
France: XD Cute. Ivan gets a phone call from Finland and he's all 'Tell your son he cant have my son!' *end call*  
Me: XD  
Me: Oh! I'm now tempted to do a One-shot of Isaak trying to get to Peter for Christmas.  
France: It would be even cuter if Isaak's like, -young- like 10 or 11. ^-^  
Me: XD OMG! I was thinking teenager but that's even cuter!

So this is the result. God, this is so cute! So...rest of my comments will have to wait until after so enjoy.

Isaak, Poppy, and Alphonse belong to be and Al1ceTheFrench.

All other characters are from Hetalia and belong to Hidekaz Himuyari.

* * *

Isaak grumbled, sitting between his father and mother. At 10 he was forced to go to his first meeting and it was the last meeting before the Christmas season, too! He didn't like meeting new people and this room was full of them as he clung to the Russian he got his silvery blond hair from. "Papa, do I have to be here?"

The golden haired man that was his mother laughed, answering instead. "Isaak, we couldn't leave you alone at home. You remembered to bring your list for Finland, right?"

He slowly nodded, looking around. "Where is he, anyways?"

His father, Ivan, looked around before pointing to six people that just walked in. "Ah! There. The little one next to the big guy with the glasses. The tall one is Sweden, his husband."

The young boy wasn't paying attention as his father kept on going, eyes falling on the short ball of energy running around the couple. "Pa-Papa? Who's that?"

"Hm? Ah! That's Sealand, their son." The large Russian chuckled, looking at his younger son. "He's not like you and the others, though. His nation was built."

Isaak seem to didn't care, pulling out his list. "I need a pen!" He didn't even look at who handed it to him, scratching out his list and writing something new. His mother laughed, trying to see.

"What are you doing?" Francis shook his head, turning his attention back to their other son on his right to make sure he was warm enough and not having trouble breathing. Appearance wise the three had nothing in common! Isaak had blue eyes that reminded one of a lake or ocean with silvery blond hair like snow. His older brother, Alphonse, had Ivan's bright violet eyes and his birth father's brunette hair that reminded one of chocolate or smooth tree bark. And then there was the oldest and only girl, Poppy. She had Francis' lovely golden blond curls but her eyes were a soft minty green like her birth father's.

The meeting passed by without incidence, Isaak having his eyes fixed on Sealand the whole time. He reminded the young man of someone. He couldn't quite figure out who or how but that wasn't the reason he was starring: it was curiosity. Isaak had a fear of people and would often hide behind his father when new people came near but he felt…drawn to the micronation. Once it was over he quickly got up, heading for Finland only to be intercepted by none other then Sealand; those sky blue eyes gleaming at him. "Hey! You're Isaak, right? I'm Sealand but most call me Sea-kun. It's great to meet you!"

Wait…wait, that was right! "Y-you're Latvia's friend…right?"

"Yep! I heard a lot about you from him! You must be so brave to come here with your fear!"

Brave? Him? "N-no. M-my parents made me…" Why was he stuttering? Why was he even talknig?! Why wasn't he running to hide behind his father? Sealand was still a stranger to him.

Sealand spoke again, breaking his thoughts. "Hey! We should hang out sometime! Can I call you Isa-kun?!"

A…nickname? Even his family didn't have a nickname for him. "…su-sure…Sea-kun. I, um…need to give your mama my list."

"Ah! For Christmas, right? Yeah! Go right ahead!"

Isaak felt his face heat up as he stepped around him walking over to Finland. His face grew blank again as he approached the man, trying to keep himself together. "Mr. Finland? Mama told me to give you my list after the meeting."

The cheerful man smiled brightly. "Ah! Isaak Braginski. It's great to finally meet you in person. Alright." He grinned as he took the young man's list but soon it became clear he was fighting to keep the smile on his face. _Wh-what? Sealand? He's asking for my son's hand for Christmas?! Ugh, he's just like Su-san… _Softly, he cleared his throat. "Um…I-I think you're too young for that." _Besides! You two just met!_

The young man looked annoyed, almost glaring. "What do you mean I'm too young?! How old do I have to be?!"

"Um…tell you what! If your super good for the next few years I might think about it." This was Ivan's son he was talking to. Surely he couldn't manage staying out of trouble for that long!

That only made it worse with Isaak being just as impatient as his parents. "But I want it now!"

"Calm down, Isaak. If you want something like that that badly you need to prove how much it means to you." Finland wasn't normally this stern but this was about his son! Adopted or not Sealand was his son and he wasn't just going to give him to some boy!

So that was it…he was being a mother unwilling to let go of his only child. "…fine." He slowly turned away, heading back towards his family.

Poppy grinned at him, a grin that said she knew just what was going on. "Isaak and Sealand sitting in a tree! K-I-S-" She was cut off then, Isaak's tension and frustration boiling over as he punched her, making her fall to the ground. Their parents moved quickly, Ivan grabbing his son by the shoulders gently with a glare to hold him back while Francis made sure Poppy was ok.

"Isaak! That was a very bad thing you did! You don't hurt people just because they say something you don't like! I know your upset being around so many people but don't take it out on others especially your sister! You apologize. Isaak! Are you listening to me?"

Isaak frowned, seeing a confused Sealand being dragged away by his parents through the commotion he caused. He'd already failed… "I'm sorry, Poppy."

His father sighed, shaking his head. "Come on. Let's go home. You're going to be grounded for a few days for this one! Alphonse, get your hat and scarf back on. Come on."

XxXxX

Isaak sighed as he laid on his bed, deep in thought. He couldn't get Sealand out of his head. What was this? To think and feel like this…it was so…foreign to him. He was shocked from his thoughts as his door opened, both his parents walking in and sitting down on the bed.

Ivan spoke first. "Isaak…your mama and I think we know what's going on."

Francis smiled, giving a nod. "Oui! You like Sealand, don't you?"

"Wh-what?" Was that what this was? This strange fascination with the other?

His father laughed, shaking his head. "Christmas here isn't until next month. Go ahead, Isaak. Don't hesitate. Start growing that bond now before someone else sees what you see."

"P-Papa…"

"Oui! Go get started on building love from friendship before that first spark goes out."

"Mama…bu-but I'm grounded!"

Ivan grinned at that. "Says who?"

A big grin suddenly spread on Isaak's face, hugging both his parents before grabbing his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf and taking off. "Thank you, Papa! Thank you, Mama! I'm going to prove to Finland and Sweden that my age doesn't mean I can't love him!"

Francis sighed, giving a sad smile as their youngest child disapeared out the door. "Our babies are growing up so fast. How thirteen years has flown by."

"…we can always have another, Angel moya."

The Frenchman seemed very surprised as he thought on that. Another baby?

XxXxX

Isaak was running as fast as his legs could go through the snow. Thankfully he was almost nation so it wouldn't take days but it would still take a while to get from Moscow to Stockholm. He was going to have to cross through Finland but he didn't care; he doubted Finland would try to stop him if he knew what he was doing. It was that oh go through…Poland! Not to mention Denmark. Besides, it was faster.

By the time he reached Vyborg not much time had passed for him but he was still feeling tired not to mention the cold. He was so close to the border that would take him from Russia into Finland. He had to keep going. Isaak had a determined look on his face, still going as he passed the border. He managed to make it a bit further into Lappeenranta but he was young and only just managed to find a bench in the town before he almost collapsed on it. Isaak started to worry. Could he really do this? He wasn't even halfway there and already his energy was spent. Peter was worth it but...could he really make it?

"You really aren't the brightest, are you?"

XxXxX

Isaak's eyes snapped opened. When had he dozed off? How long?! He bolted to find…wait this was… "...Mr. Finland?"

The man turned his head slightly, glaring. "What is wrong with you? You want to take my son from me that badly?"

Take him? "N-no, Mr. Finland! I really want your son but I swear I'm not trying to take him from you! Yes, I want to be with Sea-kun but I swear I'll wait until we're grown up before things get that far! For now I just want to be his friend; be his friend so any bond we might share won't die before it can even start."

Tino was quiet for a bit as his sled landed, turning again towards Isaak. "This is as close as I can get you because my delivery route."

"Mr. Finland?" This wasn't Russia…not at all! What was this? Then he saw a sign. They were just north of…Umea, Sweden.

"Well? What are you waiting for!? You got another 500 miles to go, kid! Better get going if you want to get there before Christmas morning."

He had…helped him? "Thank you, Mr. Finland! You won't regret this!" With renewed vigor, he almost leaped out, running south.

"I hope not, Isaak. That kid…he really is their son. I just hope…I did the right thing for my son."

He didn't know how but somehow he made it; almost collapsing again as he knocked on the door. It had taken about 1400 miles to get here, 1000 of them walked, but he had made it! He could make out the voices inside.

"Huh? Mama shouldn't be home yet." Sealand! The voice was Sealand!

"Sea-kun!" He had to catch his breath, amazed he had enough air in his tired and frozen lungs to yell.

"Isa-kun?!"

He heard footsteps too heavy to be Sealand's as someone approached. Sweden answered the door, glaring. "You should be at home with your family."

"M-my family...do-doesn't…until…" What was wrong with him? The stutter wasn't from nerves this time. Before he knew it the ground was coming up to meet him.

XxXxX

Dream? Had it all been a dream? Isaak slowly opened his eyes, surprised at what he saw. This wasn't his room! Or any room where he lived!

"Your awake!" That voice…

"Sea-kun." Isaak blinked as he turned his head. There he was, grinning at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Merry Christmas! Mama explained everything! And he and Papa called your parents and said it was ok for you to spend Christmas with us!"

Was he…still dreaming? Was this really happening? "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours. You must have been exhausted! You did all that so you could spend Christmas with me?" Sealand grinned, leaning down and giving the younger nation a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like I got what I wanted for Christmas! Come on! Mama made a special breakfast!"

That kiss…he wasn't dreaming! Isaak grinned, slowly getting up. "We both did, Sea-kun. Hey, I'm right behind you!"

* * *

How do I manage stuff like this! At first Sealand was going to just hold Isaak's hand but I think he deserved a kiss on the cheek after that. Yes, it was love at first sight for Isaak and his whole family saw it because he didn't shy away. Also to explain the ending Sealand's wish was for Isaak to be able to spend Christmas with him which is another reason Finland helped Isaak.

I kind of also need to write up, for both DA and , where Isaak proposes to Peter. There's also a story on their twins that I need to put on here and might next month with not February. But I digress. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!


End file.
